theloudhousefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
A Pattern of Madness
Before you guys get the wrong idea, I love Leni as much as anybody who's a fan of her. I'm just really sick and tired of the writers making Leni too much of an idiot (I'm looking at you Season 2). Her personality may be funny, but it gets annoying at time. I wish they stop making her flanderized (Lock 'N' Loud, Garage Banned, Kick the Bucket List) and make her more a sweet, kind, and beautiful person (Change of Heart, No Spoilers, Driving Miss Hazy). With that out of the way, I hope you enjoy. (At school, day. Lincoln and his schoolmates are in home economics with Mrs, Liliana teaching them) MRS. LILIANA: Okay, class. We've completed our cleaning portion of home ec. (It shows the entire classroom sparkles around everything) MRS. LILIANA: Now, we're gonna move on to something new. LINCOLN: (with his fingers crossed) Please be cooking. Please be cooking. MRS. LILIANA: We're gonna do our sewing portion. LINCOLN: (aggravated) Dagnabbit. (The class then discuss at this in disappointment) MRS. LILIANA: Now, class. Before you get disappointed, sewing is one of the oldest pieces of art in the world. Fastening objects using made with a needle and thread. GIRL JORDAN: Isn't that where you create something using a textile and garments? MRS. LILIANA: No, Girl Jordan. That's knitting. ZACH: Do you put it in knots with yarn? MRS. LILIANA: Liam, no. That's crocheting. Anyway, we're gonna do a fashion line. (This caught Lincoln's attention) MRS. LILIANA: For your first assignment, you must create a five piece fashion line that is in patterns. It'll be worth 15% of your grade, it will be due in a week, and you can get help from anyone in your family. (Some of the classmates jeer at this news) LINCOLN: Well, I'm gonna be in a pickle. ONE HOUR LATER (School has ended as the final bell rings. It shows Lincoln is walking home while he's carrying Lana on his back) LINCOLN: And now we have to do a fashion line that's due in a week. LANA: Bogus. You just started on the portion, and she just gave you an assignment immediately? That is so messed up. LINCOLN: Exactly, that's what I said, Lana. Man, this is gonna be hard for me to do. Besides, I dunno anything about fashion. LANA: Why don't get Leni to help you? She makes over a million dresses all the time. LINCOLN: (headpalms) Man, why didn't I think of that? LANA: Don't worry, big brother. You'll do fine, just ask Leni for help. LINCOLN: Thanks, Lana. (stops walking) Wait a second, why am I carrying you? LANA: Oh, my legs are all bandaged up. (to herself, miffed) Stupid Lola with those scissors during playmite. (Lana rolls up her overall legs to show a lot of bandages are on her legs and ankle, she puts them back down) LINCOLN: Alright, I carry you home. LANA: But we're already here. (Lincoln looks up to discover that they're indeed outside of their house. He facepalms in annoyance as he carries Lana to the doorstep. Lana removes her hat to show a key on her head, she opens the door as the two went inside. Lana puts her hat on her head) LANA: Can you carry me upstairs to my room? LINCOLN: (groans) Fine. (Upstairs in her room, Leni using her sewing machine to make a shirt, she's pauses for a moment and stops sewing) LENI: I felt a great disturbance that a freckled, short, and cute boy with white hair that is in a peril of something fashion related, and is suddenly challenged. (Downstairs, Lincoln is watching the fashion channel while he's taking some notes) FEMALE VOICE: On the fashion channel, to choose a fabric is to choose a favorite pattern. LINCOLN: Okay, got it. (Leni stops sewing and walk downstairs to the living room. She see her younger brother on the couch) LENI: Hi, Linky! LINCOLN: Oh, hey, Leni! (Leni walks to the couch and sits next to Lincoln) LENI: Why are you watching the fashion channel? LINCOLN: Well, in home ec, my teacher is making us do a fashion in patterns that is worth 15% of our final grade and it's due in a week. LENI: Oh, a fashion line! That's totes amazing! LINCOLN: Yeah, it's just, I dunno anything about fashion. LENI: Oh, that's a major bummer. LINCOLN: Yeah, it is. LENI: Hey, I know a lot about patterns, little bro. I can give you some pointers. LINCOLN: Huh. I seen all of that fabric in your room. LENI: Tell you what, how about I can help you with your fashion line? LINCOLN: Really? You'll help? LENI: (rubbing Lincoln's head) Of course I'll help, silly. It's what families do to each other. (poke Lincoln's nose) Boop. LINCOLN: Wow, thanks, Leni. I hope Mrs. Liliana doesn't put my home ec grade in jeopardy. LENI: (squeals, excited) Eeee! I love Mrs. Liliana! She's used to be my favorite teacher! LINCOLN: Is that so? LENI: Give me a minute, Linky. (Leni steps off of the couch and runs upstairs to her room. She comes back with a scrapbook) LINCOLN: Is that our scrapbook? LENI: Uh huh. (Leni opens the scrapbook, she's flipping through the pages to find an old photo of Leni, she's like Lincoln's age. It shows a gym that is well decorated) LENI: Mrs. Liliana was so fond of my fashion skills, that she made me decorated the gym for a school dance. LINCOLN: Well, you are the family's official party planner. LENI: Yup, and I'm planning your surprise birthday party next. (Leni shuts herself up) LINCOLN: (headpalms) Of course you did. LENI: Sorry about that. LINCOLN: No worries, you're fine. LENI: Oh, let me clear up my schedule for the day. (picks up something) Delete, delete, delete, delete, delete. All done! LINCOLN: (annoyed) Leni, um, two things. 1) you picked up the TV remote. (It shows Leni with the TV remote in her hands, she tosses it away) LINCOLN: And 2) you just deleted all of our recordings of "Operation Dessert Storm". LENI: (laughs) Sorry, Linky. LINCOLN: It’s alright. I’ll just record all 123 episodes again. LENI: I said I was sorry. ''' '''LINCOLN: Can we just get on to what we about to do? LENI: Sure, little bro! Okay, step one: choosing a favorite pattern! LINCOLN: I never thought I said this, but, "let's make some dresses"! LENI: At your service! Come on! (Leni grab Lincoln's hand and takes him upstairs to her room, Lynn enters the scene by walking past the couch, she notices the TV) MALE ANNOUNCER: Now it’s time for “Extreme Basketball”! LYNN: (jumps on the couch, excited) Aw yeah! Let's see who'd get dunked on this time! (In Lori and Leni's room, it shows many pieces of pattern fabric) LENI: Okay, here's all of the fabric you'll need for your fashion line. LINCOLN: Yeah, this is a lot. I'm stuck. (It shows Lincoln is wrapped around a plaid pattern fabric, Leni see's him and helps her brother up on her feet. She removes the fabric around Lincoln, freeing him. He twirls around a little and bumps into his older sister) LINCOLN: Thank you, Leni. LENI: No problem, buddy. Now, to choose a cool pattern, you must learn about them. (Leni takes out an argyle fabric and put it on her desk) LENI: Our first pattern we'll be discussing is argyle. Notice the pattern is covered with diamonds and it intercrosses with diagonal lines. LINCOLN: Usually, I see this on socks and/or sweaters. LENI: That's right, Linky. Up next is chevron. (Leni pulls out a chevron fabric) LINCOLN: What does goat meat have to do with fashion? LENI: No, no, no, no, no. I'm taking out "chevron", not "chevon", Lincoln. LINCOLN: Oh, my mistake. LENI: You can see it is characterized by V-shaped zig-zags. It used as an insignia for military. LINCOLN: Yeah. (Leni then pulls up gingham fabric and place it) LENI: Now this is gingham. LINCOLN: Oh, I love this pattern! ''' '''LENI: Me too! Usually, you see this on picnic blankets or country aesthetic, and it adds a little more zhoosh. (Leni grabs Lincoln and sets him on her bed) LENI: Alright, I'm going to teach you more patterns. (sing-songy) In a montage! (As Leni said that, it starts a montage of Leni teaching Lincoln all of the known patterns. It shows Lincoln is sitting on a stool while Leni is near a chart with six patterns on it with the names behind each of the corresponding patterns. She wields a prop pointer. Lincoln then guesses each of them right. Many pieces of fabric covers the screen as it transit to Leni putting a plaid fabric on her desk) LENI: And I know you're very well familiar with plaid, Lincoln. I guess you are ready for floral prints after all. LINCOLN: Good thing we’re not in Scotland. Otherwise, I'll be wearing a kilt. LENI: OM-Gosh! Totes no way! I don't think you wearing a kilt would be that fun! (sweetly) You’re just perfect the way you are. (Leni ruffles her brother’s hair, he laughs as he blushes) LINCOLN: Thanks, Leni. Man, all of this working on fashion is making me thirsty. LENI: Yeah, we need to hydrate to continue working. I’ll get us some water. (Leni exits out of her room to go downstairs to the kitchen to grab two bottles of water from the fridge. She walks back upstairs to her room) LENI: H20 is served. (gives Lincoln a bottle) LINCOLN: Thanks, Leni. (The two clink their water bottles and drink them) LENI: Okay, we’re hydrated. LINCOLN: Good, I picked out five cool patterns. (Lincoln pulls out five pieces of fabric) LENI: Cute. Okay, step two: time to make the dresses! (Leni pulls out her sewing machine and the fabric Lincoln used, Lincoln gulps) TWO HOURS LATER (Lincoln and Leni are now sewing for the dresses, Leni wipes some sweat off of her forehead) LENI: Okay, let’s stop here for now. (Lincoln looks at the dresses and smiles) LINCOLN: These look so great. You and I make a really good team. LENI: Thank you, Lincoln. That’s really kind of you to say. (The two shares a hug with each other, Leni is about you leave the room but Lincoln grabs her hand) LENI: What’s up? LINCOLN: Well, since you’re being such a great help, I thought, maybe you need a dress assistant. Well… I’m your guy. (Leni gasps in joy as she touches hands with Lincoln as they spin around with each other. They stop, it show Lincoln in a new outfit. He wears a orange shirt with a high collar, blue jeans that rolled up, and white sneakers. It shows Leni in a new outfit, a green dress with a white line to hold her dress, along with a pink shirt underneath, new sunglasses with a white headband. Completed with white leg warmers and green sneakers) LINCOLN: Wow, totally radical! LENI: Rad threads, Linky! (Leni takes a selfie with Lincoln) TWO HOURS LATER (Lincoln is in the dining sewing a pink dress with a gingham pattern with a sewing machine. Lola is in the kitchen, drinking a glass of lemonade. She turns her attention to Lincoln) LOLA: Hey, Linky. LINCOLN: Ah, perfect. Lola, put this on. (Lincoln takes the dress and puts it on Lola, he is now stitching the dress) LINCOLN: So, what’s up? LOLA: I’ve heard that you’re doing some fashion with Leni. LINCOLN: Yeah, I never knew that she know this much about fashion. LOLA: Yeah, me neither. She may not to be the sharpest tool in the shed, but she can be smart at times. LINCOLN: Yeah. I guess so. LOLA: She may be clueless at times, but we still love her anyway. LINCOLN: Yeah, I love her too. LOLA: Just don’t take her idiocy too seriously, Lincoln. (she gets hit by one of Lincoln’s needles) Ow! LINCOLN: Oh, sorry about that. (takes the needle) LOLA: Just take my advice. Ignorance is bliss. LINCOLN: Thanks, Lola. I’m about to be done stitching this dress. So, this might hurt a little bit. (Lincoln pulls a needle and it cuts to an outside shot of the house, Lola screams loudly that birds are flying away) THE NEXT DAY (School, day. Lincoln is now in home ec again) MRS. LILIANA: Okay, class. Let’s see how we’re doing on our sewing project. I hope everybody each brought a photo of the dresses. (Everyone pulls out their photos as Mrs. Liliana checks everybody’s status) MRS. LILIANA: Good, splendid! Well done, students! I see you’re all making progress! Especially, you, Lincoln. LINCOLN: Thanks, Mrs. Liliana. MRS. LILIANA: Say, those patterns look very familiar. LINCOLN: Oh, I learned it from my sister, Leni. MRS. LILIANA: Wait, you mean Leni as in Leni Loud? LINCOLN: Yeah, she’s one of my ten sisters. (with a photo of him and his sisters, points to Leni) That’s her. MRS. LILIANA: It is Leni! I knew she would had it! Wait, you got ten sisters? LINCOLN: Yep! It may be loud and chaotic, but we all love each other for it. And I wouldn’t trade it for the world. MRS. LILIANA: It sounds like your ten sisters (The school bell rings) MRS. LILIANA: Class dismissed! Remember next week is the deadline to turn in the dresses! (At home, Lincoln and Leni are now working on the rest of the dresses, the colors and patterns for each dress goes in this order: black - stripes, plaid - green, dark blue - chevron, and lavender - gingham. Leni wipes the sweat off of her forehead and uses a white rag to wipes the sweat off of her brother’s face) LENI: There, all done! LINCOLN: Yes! The dresses are all done! (Lincoln and Leni high five each other) LINCOLN: I could’ve done it without you, sis. LENI: Thanks, buddy. (ruffles his hair) (Lincoln puts the pink dress he was working on yesterday with the other dresses) LENI: The fashion line is a success! LINCOLN: I’m gonna fetch the others to see our dresses. (Lincoln walks out of Leni’s room, only to walk back in) LINCOLN: Where are the others? LENI: Well, Lori’s on another date with Bobby, Luna is with Crunch. LINCOLN: Chunk, Leni. His name is Chunk. LENI: Luan is at a gig and Lynn is at basketball practice. LINCOLN: So that leaves the younger sisters. (A loud crash is heard from the kitchen downstairs, alerting the lone boy and fashionista of the family) LINCOLN: What was that? LENI: It came from downstairs. (Lincoln then run downstairs to find the kitchen to be a complete wreck. The five younger siblings are fighting each other for something. Lincoln whistles) LINCOLN: Okay, that’s ENOUGH!! (The younger then stop fighting and quickly get off of each other to stand in a line, a cookie rolls to Lincoln, he picks it up) LINCOLN: You guys are fighting over the last cookie again? LOLA: It wasn’t my fault! Lana ate through half of the cookie jar! LANA: (defensively) So did you four! LINCOLN: Since you guys can’t decide on who gets the last cookie, I’ll get it. LENI: (shows up) OM-Gosh! Did the kitchen explode?! (see’s the cookie) Oh, a cookie! (takes the cookie and eats it) Thanks, Linky! (Lincoln facepalms in annoyance) LINCOLN: Anyway, I want show you guys something that Leni and I been working on. LOLA: (excited) You mean the dresses? LENI: Way to spoil things, Lola. (In Lori and Leni’s room, the younger sisters are examining the dresses) LOLA: Wow, these are absolutely beautiful! LUCY: Wicked. LISA: Impressive. LILY: (being carried by Leni) Poo-Poo. LANA: Even I’d admit, these are cute. LINCOLN: Thanks, girls. We’ve worked really hard on these dresses. LOLA: (notices the color of the dresses) Hey, each of the dresses are in each of our favorite colors! LINCOLN: What can I say? I had a little inspiration. (winks at Leni) LENI: (puts her hand on Lincoln) Yeah, inspiration is one of the key aspects of fashion. LINCOLN: (gasps) I got an idea. (Lincoln whispers into Leni’s ear and she smiles largely. It then cuts to the five younger sisters are now wearing the dresses that match their theme color) LENI: (squeals) You guys all look totes adorable! LANA: (agitated) Stupid dress. LINCOLN: I hope things go well next week. ONE WEEK LATER (In home ec, Mrs. Liliana is checking with everyone’s fashion lines, some are really well done while others are not so much) MRS. LILIANA: Splendid! Wonderful! These fashion lines are all amazing! Well done, class! (looks at the list on a clipboard) Last student is Lincoln! (Mrs. Liliana looks in awe at Lincoln’s dresses, even dropping her clipboard) MRS. LILIANA: Lincoln, these are so incredible! LINCOLN: Thanks! It took Leni and I a week but it was totally worth it! MRS. LILIANA: So much creativity. (to the class) Class, after seeing the creativity of all your fashion lines, I decide to change things up a bit. LINCOLN: Wait, what? MRS. LILIANA: We’re gonna do... (drumroll with her pencils) a fashion line! LINCOLN: What?! CLASSMATES: What?! / Oh, come on! / Are you kidding me?! / I work for a week on these dresses! / So unfair! / MRS. LILIANA: For this assignment, you must have five of your friends and family to model your dresses in the classroom. This will be worth 20% of your final grade, and it’ll be due tomorrow. (The class complain some more as Lincoln snaps his fingers in anger) ONE HOUR LATER (At home, Lincoln is delivering the news to Leni) LENI: Now she want you to do a fashion line? LINCOLN: Yeah. Now I need to find five models to help with the fashion line. Man, this sucks. LENI: Where are you gonna find five models by tomorrow? LINCOLN: I would’ve called Clyde and others, but they’ll be terrible. (Loud crashing and fighting can be heard, aleting the two siblings once again) LINCOLN: (exasperated) There’s my answer. (Lincoln and Leni runs out of the latter’s room to break up Lola and Lisa yet again) LINCOLN: (irritated) Okay, I’m sick and tired of breaking up fights between you guys. LOLA: Well, sorry! (getting mad) Lisa won’t move her big butt around! LISA: (fuming) Take that back you insolent, little freak! LINCOLN: Can’t you guys just calm down? LOLA: Don’t tell us what to do! LENI: (nudges Lincoln) Don’t take that, Lincoln. Raise your voice at them. LINCOLN: (raising his voice) All right, that’s enough! Stop fighting! LOLA: Did you just raise your voice to us to stop fighting? (impressed) Well played, bro. LINCOLN: Anyway, I need your help. LISA: What kind of assistance I can lend you, elder brother? LENI: Linky’s class is now having a fashion show, and he needs five models. LOLA: Now you’re speaking my language! I’m in! LISA: I think I can be of assistance. LINCOLN: Alright! (Lily then walks up to Lincoln and she strikes a pose, the four of them clap for Lily. Leni picks up Lily) LENI: Aw, you want to join in too? LILY: Wily zants to fion! LINCOLN: Sweet! We need two more to complete five! Where’s Lucy? LOLA: Fortune telling. (In Lynn and Lucy’s room, the latter is fortune telling with her crystal ball. A knock is heard) LUCY: I know that short, thin, white-haired, freckled knock. (she see’s Lincoln at her door) What is it, Lincoln? LINCOLN: Hey, Lucy. (takes a seat) Can you do this one favor for me tomorrow? LUCY: (uses her crystal ball) Let me guess. Your teacher wants you and your classmates to do a fashion show, and now you want me to be in it? LINCOLN: Yes. (jubilant) Yes! That’s exactly what I want to do! LUCY: I’m in, but I want you to do something for me first. LINCOLN: What’s that? LUCY: I want you to feed my new pet, Talon. (Lucy whistles a bird call and a black bird flies around Lucy and rests on her arm) LINCOLN: Cool! You got a raven! LUCY: Wrong. It’s a crow. LOLA: Are you guys done? I need to know my fortune. (sits next to Lincoln) LUCY: Patience, Lola. I’m with a customer. LOLA: (dumbfounded) Customer--?! We’re in your room, you eyeless fool! LUCY: For your record, I DO have eyes, Lola. ''' '''LINCOLN: Lola’s right, Lucy. This whole thing is janked. LOLA: Or maybe she’s not a real psychic! LUCY: Gasp. How dare you? LOLA: That’s not even a crow, it’s a raven! (points to her crystal ball) And your crystal ball is really a snowglobe! (The two begin to argue, Lincoln quietly steps out of the room) LINCOLN: Okay, that’s four models. I need one more. (smiles) And I know the perfect sister for it. (frowns) Unfortunately, it’s gonna be a sister who dislike dresses. LENI: (appears next to Lincoln) Hey, buddy. (Lincoln gets startled by Leni’s appearance) LENI: Who’s your fifth model? (Outside, Lana is in a mud puddle with three of her frogs) LANA: Okay, froggies. I’ve called this meaning into order. Who’s been snacking on extra flies after your dinner? LINCOLN: Oh, there you are, Lana. LANA: What’s up, big guy? LINCOLN: There’s this favor I wanted you to do, but you might like it. LANA: Okay, Lincoln. LINCOLN: (sighs) Apparently, my teacher now wanted the entire class to do a fashion show, and I’m wondering if you can join. LANA: Do I have to wear a dress? LINCOLN: (gulps) Yes. LANA: Count me out. There’s no way I’m wearing a dress! LINCOLN: Come on, Lana! Please! I had to carry you home and upstairs! LANA: No! LINCOLN: If I can’t find a fifth model, I’ll fail! LANA: Find someone else to do it. LENI: (off screen) You have to, Lana. (Leni walks to Lana and Lincoln) LENI: You can’t just bail on your brother on that. (picks up Lincoln’s face and turn it towards Lana) How can you say no to this face? LANA: I’m sorry, Leni. My answer is no. (Lincoln sighs in defeat as head towards the front door. Leni walks next to him, not before glaring at Lana. Lana then grows concerned) LANA: Fine, I’ll do it. (This caught Lincoln and Leni’s attention) LENI: You’ll join the fashion show? (Lana nods in agreement, Leni and Lincoln cheers in excitement) LANA: Big bro, I’m sorry. Families are supposed to help each other when needed, and even if have to wear a dress, I’ll do it. LINCOLN: You won’t regret this! (Lincoln and Lana handshake each other, Lincoln notices that her hands are muddy) LINCOLN: Okay, you need to wash up. LANA: I don’t do clean, I do dirty. (Lana then jumps first into the mud puddle, causing mud to be around her) LANA: See? (Lana see’s Lincoln and Leni are covered head and toe in mud while glaring at Lana, they cough mud out of their mouths) LINCOLN: Ew, gross! LENI: We got mud in our mouths! LANA: (jealous) Lucky. (The two then go upstairs to the bathroom to get cleaned up. In there, Lincoln, in his underwear, is using the sink to clean his ears and hair while cleans her hair using the shower. She wraps a towel around herself behind the curtain and gets out to check on Lincoln) LENI: You washed all of the mud from your ears and hair? LINCOLN: Yeah, you got it out of your hair? LENI: Totes did. (Lincoln and Leni then go into their rooms to get changed. After twenty minutes, the two step out of the room in their regular clothes) LINCOLN: Ah, that’s so much better, LENI: Totes. C’mon, let’s head back to my room to explain the younger siblings the routine for the fashion show. (sing-songy) In another montage! (It cuts to a montage of Lincoln and Leni are helping with the younger sisters the routine for tomorrow’s fashion show. Lincoln gives each of them their dress as they model them with Leni giving them her approval or disapproval) THREE HOURS LATER (Leni and Lincoln are now putting the finishing touches to the dresses for tomorrow) LENI: There! All done! LINCOLN: (exults) Woo hoo! We did it! LENI: (high fives Lincoln) Totes! Let’s hope for the best tomorrow! LINCOLN: Good night! LENI: Good night! (Lincoln exits out of Leni’s room for the night as everyone went to bed for the night) THE NEXT DAY (At school, Mrs. Liliana’s classroom is doing the fashion show with many of the students and their models are in there) MRS. LILIANA: Excellent job, everybody! Okay, who’s left? (looks at her clipboard) Ah, Lincoln! (Lincoln is on the platform stage, looking nervous. He walks off of the stage and looks at the front door) LINCOLN: (worried) Leni, where are you? LENI: (with a radio and a microphone) Linky, I’m here! LINCOLN: (sighs with relief) Thank goodness. MRS. LILIANA: (happy) Leni! LENI: (jolly) Mrs. Liliana! (The two run up to each other and share a hug) MRS. LILIANA: You haven’t changed a bit, Leni! You still got it! LENI: It’s been five years, Mrs. Liliana! LINCOLN: Let’s get started, Leni! LENI: Okay, little bro! LINCOLN: (from behind the curtain) Are you guys ready? LUCY, LOLA, LISA, AND LILY: Ready! LANA: (vexed) Ready… (Leni then turns on the radio, providing music for the fashion show, Lola starts walking up to the platform) LENI: For our first piece, we have a pink polka-dotted dress. The floral patterns are out of this world, This dress be used for sunbathing or for going to a fun dance. (Lola then strikes a pose, the audience then nods in approval. Lola bows and head to the back. She and Lincoln high five) LINCOLN: Nice job. (It shows a montage of Lincoln’s fashion show while Lucy, Lisa, and Lily are all performing, getting more and more praise in the audience. Lincoln is smiling at this news) LENI: Okay, and here’s our last model for the day. (A spotlight is shining on nothing, a few minutes of silence is head. Lincoln pops his head out of the curtain) LINCOLN: (laughs nervously) Um, we need to have a short intermission. (Lincoln pops his head back into the curtain) LOLA: Lana, you’re on! LANA: I can’t go out there! I’ll be made fun of! LOLA: Listen, Lana. I know you don’t like to wear dresses, but you have to right now. You may be a filthy person, but we all love you nonetheless. LANA: You’re right. Thanks, Lola. (The twins hug each other as Lana runs to the stage) LINCOLN: Knock ‘em dead! LENI: (to herself) Thank goodness. (on the microphone) Here’s our last piece for the day. A dark blue chevron dress that is modeled on my sister, Lana. She likes thing dirty, but she decides to help our brother to model the dress. (Lana then poses with the spotlight. The classroom applaud the fashion that was done today. Lincoln then runs to Leni and hugs her) LINCOLN: Leni, we did it! The fashion show is a complete success! I’m so proud of you! LENI: I’m proud of you too! MRS. LILIANA: Lincoln, your fashion show was the best out of any class! You get an “A”! LINCOLN: Yes! LOLA: Great job, big brother! LINCOLN: Say, I had a little help from my fashionista of a sister. (Lincoln winks at Leni, who winks back at him) SIX HOURS LATER (Nighttime. Leni, wearing a white and seafoam green polka dot version of her nightgown, and Lincoln, wearing a blue and orange striped version of his PJs, are in Lori and Leni’s room working on another new dress) LINCOLN: And… done! It’s finished! LENI: (claps her hands) Yay! I couldn’t done this without you! LINCOLN: Leni, thank you so much. LENI: Sure. LINCOLN: (hold hands with Leni) No, for everything. You helped me with my fashion project. Oh, and nice hook-up with the sweet PJs. LENI: Hey, when it comes to fashion, I know all. LINCOLN: I love you, Leni. LENI: I love you too, little bro. (sighs blissfully) My little Linky. (The two then share a hug with each other, Leni kisses Lincoln on his forehead) YOUNGER SISTERS: Awwwww. (Lincoln turns his head to find his younger sisters, in their PJs, are watching them the whole time) LINCOLN: Were you guys watching us the whole time? LOLA: Uh huh, and it was sweet that Leni went through all that to help you pass. LINCOLN: If it wasn’t for you five agreeing to be in the fashion show, I would’ve failed. LANA: We’re family. We help out through thick and thin. (Lincoln hugs his younger sisters) LENI: Aw, that’s totes sweet. (takes a picture with her phone) So going on the internet. LANA: Well, I guess I’m going to bed. Hopefully, I won’t dream about aliens. LENI: (shocked) ALIENS?! (smirks) Wait a second. Nice try, Lana. I was fooled last time where there was no aliens. LANA: One dream the aliens then takeover all hair salons and gotten perms. LENI: (shocked again) PERMS?! No, no, no, no, no! (Leni then shoves her dresser across her door, barricading it again) LINCOLN: What in the world are you doing?! LENI: No aliens are gonna mess with my younger siblings! You’re all staying with me! (Leni turns off the lights and she grabs the six of them. It shows they’re all in Leni’s bed with Leni holding Lincoln, Lana, Lily, Lola, Lucy, and Lisa around her arms) LOLA: (cramped) Thanks a lot, Lana. You just had to say something about aliens. LINCOLN: Well, that’s Leni for ya. THE END Category:Episodes Category:Fanfiction Category:Episodes focusing on Lincoln Loud Category:Episodes focusing on Leni Loud Category:Loud House Fanfictions